The Masquerade
by blackcherry21
Summary: yaoi. a collection of either sad, happy, sexual poem-like-stories, each with a diff pairing but mostly hichiich. i take requests, as long as you don't exspect me to get it up very soon


**Well this is a poem for a contest I'm doing with Heehee chan. This a sad poem filled with darkness, and it's got sexual content too!**

**I own nothing but plot.**

**Number of words: 920 Title: The Masquerade**

**Summery: Ichigo and his beloved Grimmjow go to a Halloween masquerade ball. Ichi was having a wonderful time with his lover, but when he leaves to the bathroom Grimmjow isn't there anymore. Then it skips to the funeral, the murder shows up, Ichi doesn't know he is, and the murder offers him comfort. P.S I listened to My Immortal by Evanescence, it helps with the mood. **

Violins fill the air,

with their sweet intoxicating sound,

the melody,

resonating in hearts,

So sweet, sweet like cotton candy,

So sweet, sweet like fall kisses,

So sweet, sweet like tears

So sweet, sweet like _death_,

Bodies sway in circles,

in patterns,

puppets,

their silver strings pulled,

by the heavens,

Silently ignored,

As drops

glistening,

In their

Frozen

Glory

Like diamonds

Falling

On the scattered

Leaves of that cold

witching hour

On All Hollows Eve.

The puppets dance,

glimmering,

shinning,

like crystals,

hit by sunlight,

_with nothing inside_

All but three

Dance without

That special glow.

Three shine,

glowing bright, with twirling, radiant colors

Orange topaz,

Sapphire,

Pearl,

A foreign sound enters,

sweeter than the violin,

A laugh,

A symphony of warmth,

A smile, just as lovely,

Liquid amber eyes meet blue lightning,

The smile grows wider,

Fondness,

Feeling of content,

_Love_,

Fill the amber eyes.

A sun kissed hand,

reaches out,

squeezing his beloved's hand.

The man with the orange glow leans up,

whispers in his others ear,

'_I'll be right back.'_

He leaves,

the other man left,

watching his others silhouette disappear.

Time grows by,

the sapphire glow misses his warmth,

bright orange,

In the crowd of moving bodies,

Captures his attention.

following,

nearing the other being,

Recognizing,

clothing,

Identical to his lovers,

_Faster,_

He wants his warmth,

_Strange,_

The faster he moves,

The _farther _the figure,

Yes, the farther it becomes,

_The farther,_

From the dancing creatures,

Emotion,

Confusion overtakes,

He calls out,

_No answer,_

_Faster_, _faster,_

The need,

For his,

Beautiful warmth,

_A door,_

_Opened by,_

_The orange glow, _

_Leading into the night,_

he calls out,

His lover turns to face him,

The orange glow,

Sheds his mask,

Electric blue eyes widen,

Behind the mask lies,

A pearl,

From the black sea,

Smiling,

Like a killer.

Muffled screams,

Clawing,

Pain,

Raging emotions,

Limbs,

Torreon off,

Blood splattering,

All over the walls,

Slicing Open skin,

Just for the hell off it.

An unchanged,

Expression,

All through,

The massacre,

A devils smile.

A blade,

Tainted with,

A souls,

Scarlet life force,

_In that midnight hour,_

_A sapphire glow, _

_went out. _

rain falls,

From the sky,

Clouds of charcoal,

Covering,

A once blue sky.

A gathering,

More puppets,

Wrapped in black ribbons,

Only _two_ hold a glow.

_why?_

The man's orange glow,

_**dulls**__,_

_why!_

A sicking feeling,

deep in his gut,

Unbearable pain,

Tears,

Reflecting the black sky,

One

Emotion,

Screamed over and over,

At the top his lungs.

_Emptyness._

His eyes closed,

In hope,

Of disappearing.

In hope of,

Forgetting,

_Forgetting,_

_That image,_

His lovers body,

Scattered all over,

Like broken glass,

Only one color,

Created the scene,

_Scarlett._

_A scene,_

_Burned,_

Into his eyes,

Into his dreams.

A memory,

Wished to be,

Forgotten.

_No,_ all the memory's,

Memory's that showered,

His heart,

With,

_happiness,_

now,

Only,

Caused pain,

Agony,

A feeling,

Of being dead.

Shattered amber eyes,

snap open,

A pale hand,

Grips his shoulder,

It looked soft,

Like a flower.

The orange glow,

offers,

A painted on,

Smile.

He knew,

This man,

He was,

His,

_twin._

Pale arms,

wrap around,

the topaz glow.

A dark smile,

Sending shivers

Down

The others spine.

_**Never,**_

_**Did I regret, **_

_**taking a life.**_

_**Oh, **_

_**How it felt,**_

_**The feeling,**_

_**Of having,**_

_**Whats mine.**_

_**It made up for,**_

_**The waiting,**_

_**The years,**_

_**Of hatred,**_

_**For that**_

_**Nuisance.**_

_**Now,**_

_**He's gone,**_

_**Forever,**_

_**Now,**_

_**Ichigo's**_

_**Mine,**_

_**Forever.**_

_**That night,**_

_**When he was,**_

_**Broken in tears,**_

_**I comforted him,**_

_**I held him,**_

_**I devoured his innocence.**_

_**It was delcious~**_

_**I loved it,**_

_**Every moment of it.**_

_**My tongue,**_

_**Caressing his thighs,**_

_**My nails,**_

_**Tearing,**_

_**His Skin,**_

_**Marking him mine.**_

_**Biting,**_

_**Licking the blood,**_

_**Indulging,**_

_**In his,**_

_**Desparete screams,**_

_**To be let go.**_

_**I loved it,**_

_**I'll never,**_

_**Be albe to live without it.**_

_**Oh, just remembering,**_

_**The last part,**_

_**Becoming one with his body,**_

_**Being swolowed by,**_

_**His sun like heat,**_

_**Oooh, the feeling,**_

_**So addictive it was.**_

_**I'll never let him go,**_

_**Even if,**_

_**I have to slaghter a thousand.**_

_**Even if,**_

_**I have to come back from the dead.**_

_**Even if,**_

_**My love shatters him,**_

_**Making his light,**_

_**Fade.**_

_**It doesn't matter, it never will,**_

_**All that matters,**_

_**Is,**_

_**The Masquerade,**_

_**Has ended.**_

**I LOST. ONLY CAME OUT TO BE 920 WORDS.**

**Ok, that was my poem for the contest,**

**It may have been overly vague, (espcialy the sex.) And, sadly, I posted right before midnight so I'm sure it's going to be marked as updated on the 1****st**** os October, which is my fav month! And, I'm pretty sure this came out more story than poem, so I'd say already that Heehee wins. Oh well, I still had a lot of fun, can't wait ta read Heehee's poem. You guy should too! I suck at poetry, haven't done it for a long time. I'LL UPDATE CARROT COLORED HAIR AND SNOW RABBITS SOON. Also adding a new story.**


End file.
